demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Kronos
' Kronos' (Κρόνος in Ancient Greek ) is the evil Titan Lord. His name's pronunciation is similar (though different) to Chronos ("Time" in Ancient Greek, with which he was identified in more modern times), and he is the Titan Lord of Time. Let it be recognized, that Kronos, the Titan of the harvest, was combined with the Protogenos Chronos for the series, as they are two very different gods in Greek mythology. He is the son of Gaia and Uranus. He is the father of the Olympian gods, and was the King of the Titans. Kronos wants to take over Mount Olympus. He possessed Luke Castellan and was using his body as a shell. Kronos is the father of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, as well of Hestia, Demeter, Chiron and Hera. His mother is Gaia, the Earth Titan Goddess, his father Ouranos, the Titan Sky God and his brother is Oceanus, Titan God of the Sea. He is most referred to as the Crooked One because he manipulates the plot and secretly twists others to his own corrupt will. His Roman counterpart is Saturn, who doesn't seem as evil as his Greek counterpart, as he was said to have taught the Romans about the ways of harvest and agriculture. History Early Life It should be noted that his early life is much like Zeus', who like him was the youngest and most powerful of his siblings, and was asked to defeat his father by his mother. Kronos was one of the Titans born to Uranus and Gaia . But Ouranos despised the ugliness of the Cyclopes and the Hekatonkheires, so he banished them to Tartarus. Gaia was enraged. She offered the title of ruler of the world to whichever of the Titans defeated him. Kronos, the youngest and the most powerful, was the only one who dared to challenge his own father using a sickle or scythe. Using this mighty weapon, he attacked and greatly injured Ouranos and gained the mantle of ruler of the world for himself. Golden Age Although Kronos swore to free his siblings from Tartarus after destroying Ouranos, he became obsessed with the power that he didn't remained true to his word. He fell in love with and married his sister Rhea, but not even his love for her quenched his lust for power. When the two had children, he began to fear that one of them would overthrow him as he had his own father. To stop this, he swallowed his children as they were born. It was then that Rhea began to see her husband's mad and selfish nature. Making her choice, she hid one of her children and gave a rock in a blanket to Kronos in it's place. The child was raised by Gaia and the nymphs, and eventually grew up to become the mighty god Zeus. Meanwhile, Kronos created man, and from here began the golden age of man. Theft was not invented. The people smiled on each other. Everyone had sweet, blissful content. However, Zeus learned of his heritage and plotted to free his siblings in order to overthrow Kronos. His wife Metis, who decided to aid in this plan, slipped Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which caused him to vomit the gods he had eaten, who reunited with his siblings and planned rebellion against the lord of the Titans. With this, the Titanomachy had begun with humankind swept in with it. War With the Gods The war between the gods and the Titans lasted for ten years. However, the Gods claimed victory, slicing Kronos into pieces with his own sickle (scythe in the books) and casting his remains into Tartarus. Second Titan War Kronos, knowing of the resentment demigods had towards their parents, decided to use this to his advantage and find a worthy follower willing to oppose Olympus. Kronos found this follower in the form of Luke, a son of Hermes. Kronos contacted Luke in his dreams manipulated him to his cause, ordering him to steal the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness, the legendary weapons of Zeus and Hades, respectively, which would start a civil war amongst the Gods. Luke succeeded in stealing the bolt and the helm during a camp field trip to Mount Olympus, but Luke was caught and defeated by Ares. Kronos saved Luke by manipulating Ares through the Demigod that if the weapons were successfully stolen, a war would begin. Ares let Luke take the weapons, but Luke was later punished by Kronos through nightmares. When Luke promised never to fail him again, Kronos told him that a boy would be coming to Camp Half-Blood soon, and they would use that boy to send the Master Bolt and the Helm of Darkness to Tartarus, where Kronos would be able to gain them and possibly use them to break free. Kronos appears on Mount Othrys. Ethan Nakamaru swears loyalty to the Titan. Kronos, in the appearance of Luke, comes back from Tartarus, invulnerable because Luke bathed in the River Styx. Kronos is on the Princess Andromeda, where he almost kills Percy. He led the attack at New York but only could do it at night. He later makes his last appearance when Luke betrays Kronos, stabbing himself in the one place where he could be harmed. Kronos was spread to the wind, ''hopefully ''spread so thin, so he could never make a form again. Physical Description Kronos is described with golden eyes, voice that sounds like a scraping knife. He is good at gloating and has the epithet 'The Crooked One' for the his ability to make his enemies serve his own ends. His true appearance is unknown since the only time he is seen is in Luke's body, although Dionysus states that if he took on his true form as that of a Titan King, even being in the same room as him would incinerate you. It is unknown, however, if he would need to into his Divine Form for this to happen. Children God *Hestia *Hades *Demeter *Hera *Poseidon *Zeus Immortal *Chiron Demititans *Paige Category:Titan Category:Immortal